Swinging in all directions
by drade666
Summary: Drade decides to help Charlie after the boys interupt her time with the faerie.


SWINGING IN ALL DIRECTIONS

"Hey Charlie, wow what's wrong with you?" Drade asked noting Charlie's depressed demeanour

"Hey, nothing really its just I swear Sam and Dean have the dumbest luck ever" Charlie stated

"No kidding, what did they do this time?" Drade asked with agreement

"Well I was making out with a faerie..." Charlie began before Drade shot her a questioning look.

"A faerie?" Drade questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah a faerie but anyway Sam and Dean came in just as we were getting somewhere" Charlie finished

"Oh... that sucks" Drade stated with a frown and raised eyebrows.

"Yeah nothing worse then being at a re-enactment and being horny at the same time" Charlie stated throwing here hands in the air then letting them fall back to her sides.

"We could remedy that" Drade stated with a seductive smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know you swung that way?" Charlie stated in surprise.

"I swing many ways" Drade said matter of factually

"I'm not picky" Charlie said as Drade stood up from the rock she'd been sitting on.

Charlie strutted towards a tent but Drade swiftly changed her course steering her into the woods. Drade slapped Charlie's ass getting a yelp out of her as she did so. Charlie complied walking into the wooded area until they were off the beaten path enough that no one could see. Drade practically growled as she spun Charlie around taking her mouth in her own their teeth clashing, tongues twisting together. Drade pinned Charlie to a nearby tree her knee sliding in between Charlie's legs rubbing furiously trying to assert her dominance to Charlie as she kissed her deeply. Charlie moaned into Drade's mouth as she pushed at Drade's trench coat trying to get her to remove it. Eventually Drade complied shrugging her coat off revealing her scarred torso and back as she leaned in close again her hands digging into the tree behind Charlie. Charlie bucked her hips rubbing against Drade's knee already so turned on that even just the feel of Drade's body pressed close to hers was more then ample to get her going. Charlie's hands flew up to grasp Drade's sides, running along them as she felt Drade cup her ass now. Drade ground her denim-covered pussy along Charlie's thigh while she continued to rub her knee along Charlie's through her pants. Charlie's hands grasped Drade's breasts needing the firm flesh in them as Drade leaned in brushing their breasts together as her hand crept around Charlie's abdomen. Drade nipped at Charlie's jaw line moving down to the nape of her neck then back up making her groan when she pushed her hand down Charlie's pants inserting her fingers to rub over her clit. Charlie's breathing increased swiftly as Drade continued to rub Charlie off, nipping over the soft flesh of her collarbone.

"Your so wet" Drade whispered to Charlie seductively

"Oh god...Drade!" Charlie breathed as Drade slid her other hand up Charlie's shirt. Charlie's hands moved down Drade's waist until she could pop the button on her jeans then pull the zipper down so she could slide her hand down them. Charlie rubbed Drade making her hum on Charlies flesh as she inserted two fingers into Charlie thrusting hard in to her. Drade only thrust about 3 times then pulled out making Charlie whimper but Drade grabbed Charlie by the waist spinning her around till her ass was pushed out towards Drade.

Drade ran a hand along the smooth contour of Charlie's ass before giving it a firm slap. Drade grabbed the waistband of Charlie's slacks pulling them down her thighs. Drade reinserted two fingers into Charlies pussy slowly thrusting in then pulling back out before inserting a third finger. Charlie moaned bucking backwards on to Drade's fingers while Drade held Charlies hip with her free hand. Drade released Charlies hip for a second as she reached into the bag on her hip pulling out a double-sided toy. Charlie was too enthralled with what Drade was doing with her fingers to even notice. Drade slid her fingers out of Charlie slowly before replacing them with the head of the toy. Charlie groaned as Drade inserted the toy all the way into Charlie deeply thrusting it in to her before pulling her own jeans down just far enough to sink down on the other end of the toy herself. Drade started thrusting on the toy making it move inside herself and Charlie at the same time.

"Drade... Oh...God...yes...Yes!" Charlie panted as Drade continued to thrust harder and harder till Charlie's breath was hitching. Drade leaned over Charlies back wrapping her arm around her until she could dip her fingers in to Charlies opening, rubbing her clit finally tipping her over the edge. Drade continued to thrust now rubbing herself until she came. Drade pulled off of the toy then removed it from Charlie placing it back into her bag then both pulled up their pants before walking back to the fair.

"That was amazing!" Charlie stated

"Glad to know I still got it" Drade smiled happily

"Maybe we can do it again sometime" Charlie suggested

"Maybe" Drade said with a smirk and a huffed laugh


End file.
